


i shouldn't be alive

by evanui



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, i am in love with tony stark, in a strictly platonic way of course because i'm aromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanui/pseuds/evanui
Summary: Digital painting of Tony Stark in his armor (minus the helmet) from Iron Man 1.
Kudos: 8





	i shouldn't be alive

_"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason."_


End file.
